Little Dead Rotting Hood
Little Dead Rotting Hood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-fifth case of the game and the fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the fifth case to take place in Europe. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Lia Harper, incarcerated for the murder of Salvador Virgillio, escaped prison thanks to the help of Sir Gilbert Giles, both of whom are on the lam. More people were exposed helping Global Green and Abby remembered Lia mentioning she escorted the Pope to Romania, which is where the team is now. Chief Cross has been unable to contact Ceirios ever since she went back undercover but told the team not to worry and focus on finding both Lia and the kidnapped Pope. Glenn was determined to help the player find the missing two. After searching several places for them in Transylvania, the team turned to the Hoia Forest which has a reputation for paranormal phenomena. Frightened and wanting to leave, Glenn soon saw something weird in the distance and thought what he saw was Carrie, but what they found was even worse than that. Lia's body was found ripped to shreds all over the woods' grounds. A stickler for superstition and the paranormal, Glenn thought it was the phenomena of light and magnetism that killed Lia but Zaire confirmed that there was foul play. Lia was gruesomely torn apart by a sharp, metal object. The team visited Caraiman Peak in the Bucegi Mountains and Europa-Park in Rust, Germany, as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation: a well-known witch, Tatiana Cojocaru, who tried to blow up the amusement park but claims she was framed; popular socialite, Kelly Gilmore, who was embarrassed by the victim that made national headlines; tourist Tina Maddox, who spied on the victim and later learned that she is cousins with Lia; Spanish Armed Forces Chief of Defense Staff, Antonio Sánchez, who wanted to meet Lia once he heard she was imprisoned so he can help the ICA bring down Global Green; and famous artist Leon DaCaprio, who stole the ancient artifacts because the leader wanted to please the Pope into accomplishing their goal and Lia found this out (revealing Leon to be a member). Morton identified the murder weapon to be a chainsaw which helped the team in tracking down Tina Maddox as Lia's brutal killer. Tina tried to flee the country via plane at the airport but was intercepted by the team before she could flee. Tina immediately flew into a fit of rage and held the team at gunpoint. Glenn calmly asked Tina to lower her gun, to which Tina thought the team was stupid for dying to stop Global Green. Tina admitted she was friends with Cassie Horn ever since they joined the organization back in 2000 and worked together to strive for the better of Mother Nature. Ever since the new leader took over, they enforced strict rules and ridiculous ideologies onto their members. Tina believed what she and all of Global Green is doing, is just trying to make Europe a greener and safer place. When Glenn asked why her eyes aren't green, Tina didn't have to drink the syrup to believe the eco-terrorist organization's goals would strive. Abruptly, Tina turned the gun on herself, realizing the leader would have her killed for saying too much, and shot herself in the head. Cassie, in a state of panic, requested the team's immediate assistance while Antonio Sánchez still wanted to help. When the team spoke to Cassie, she revealed that Ceirios was discovered by Global Green and is currently being held hostage by the leader. Via video message, the leader explained that Ceirios would die if the player didn't cease their investigation effective immediately. Refusing the leader's demands, they cut off the video feed. The team searches the amusement park, only to find a video message with the Pope on it, being threatened by the leader. The phone belonged to Kelly Gilmore, who refused to tell the leader's name before running away. Ceirios' badge was found also which had Leon's sweat on it. Leon bragged about abducting Ceirios and wished the leader well in making Europe more green. He also explained how the leader desperately wants Cassie back as they consider her a useful asset. The team arrests Leon and warns Cassie, who stays locked in the safety of her lab. Antonio spotted suspicious activity at the forest and wanted the team to investigate. He joined the player in eventually finding a card with weird writing on it. Nate deciphered the language and explained that the leader had ordered Tina to kill Lia for being so reckless and committing a murder without their say-so. The team reported all this information to Chief Cross, who began to feel anxious about everything. Aleks stormed in and told the team the Pope and Ceirios are in Sweden. Without hesitation, the team flew off to Sweden. Summary Victim *'Lia Harper' (red-caped ecologist ripped to shreds in the middle of the woods) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Tina Maddox' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect listens to German music Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect listens to German music Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect wears rubber boots *The suspect listens to German music Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays piano *The suspect listens to German music Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer plays piano. *The Killer wears rubber boots. *The Killer listens to German music. *The Killer's blood type is A+. *The Killer wears a coin necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Haunted Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint; Victim identified: Lia Harper; New Suspect: Tatiana Cojocaru) * Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Rubber Boots; Evidence: Killer wears rubber boots) * Ask Tatiana Cojocaru what she's doing on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Play Haunted Forest as a task; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Caraiman Peak) * Investigate Caraiman Peak. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tatiana Cojocaru; Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Image) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wooden Statue) * Analyze Wooden Statue. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kelly Gilmore) * Question Kelly Gilmore about the statue she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Wooden Statue analyzed) * Examine Torn Image. (Result: Satellite Image) * Examine Satellite Image. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tina Maddox) * Ask Tina Maddox why she's spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer plays piano) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Examine Anonymous Package. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Bloody Finger) * Analyze Bloody Finger. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Antonio Sánchez) * Interrogate Antonio Sánchez about the victim's bloody finger. (Prerequisite: Bloody Finger analyzed) * Investigate Europa-Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Magazine, Victim's Glasses) * Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Magazine Cover) * Analyze Magazine Cover. (09:00:00) * Quiz Kelly Gilmore about her missing sister. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover analyzed) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Colorful Substance) * Examine Colorful Substance. (Result: Paint; New Suspect: Leon DaCaprio) * Ask Leon DaCaprio about his paint on the victim's glasses. (Prerequisite: Paint identified) * Investigate Mountain Trail. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover analyzed; Clues: Locked Radio, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Radio. (Result: Radio) * Analyze Radio. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer listens to German music) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) * Question Tina Maddox about her birth certificate. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificate restored) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Amusement Ride. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Beach Bag, File, Broken Metal Object) * Examine Beach Bag. (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) * Detain Tatiana Cojocaru for making the bomb. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) * Examine File. (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting. (Result: Antonio Sánchez's Handwriting) * Inquire about Antonio Sánchez's meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified) * Examine Broken Metal Object. (Result: Artifact) * Analyze Artifact. (06:00:00) * Find out the truth about why Leon DaCaprio's stealing religious artifacts. (Prerequisite: Artifact analyzed) * Investigate Tree Trunk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Chainsaw, Torn Fabric) * Analyze Chainsaw. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer's blood type is A+) * Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cloak) * Analyze Cloak. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a coin necklace) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (5/6). (No stars) God's Green Earth (5/6) * See what Cassie Horn has to tell you. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Europa-Park. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cassie Horn; Clues: Locked Cellphone, Ceirios' Badge) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Video Message) * Demand Kelly Gilmore who the leader of Global Green is. (Prerequisite: Video Message deciphered; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Ceirios' Badge. (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00) * Ask Leon DaCaprio where Ceirios is. (Prerequisite: Sweat analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Warn Cassie Horn she may be kidnapped next. (Prerequisite: Arrest Leon) * Speak to Antonio Sánchez about Global Green. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Haunted Forest. (Prerequisite: Talk to Antonio Sánchez; Clue: Tire Track) * Examine Tire Track. (Result: Soil) * Analyze Soil. (15:00:00) * Investigate Caraiman Peak. (Prerequisite: Soil analyzed; Clue: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Writing on Card) * Analyze Writing on Card. (03:00:00) * Report to Irene Cross about your findings. (All tasks above must be completed; Reward: ICA Hat) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to Little Dead Rotting Hoid, a 2016 American horror thriller film directed by Jared Cohn. *This is currently the only one in the game to take place in two different countries. *Due to the story canon, Judge Bloodworth does not make an appearance in this case. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)